The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly having two stacked connectors for providing robust space on a motherboard and easy assembly.
Limited inner space of a motherboard of a computer and an increase in the number of functions demanded of the computer both contribute to the current miniaturization trend of electrical components mounted on the motherboard of the computer. Furthermore, more space on the motherboard is being utilized for depositing additional electrical components having improved functions.
Conventionally, an electrical connector, which adapts to be mounted to appropriate I/O positions of a motherboard of a computer, is separately assembled to the motherboard and is in alignment with corresponding holes on a computer shell when the motherboard is assembled within the computer shell. However, if a motherboard has high density electrical components mounted thereon and remains a limited free space, such a method of arrangement and assembly is disadvantageous because of decreasing available space. Moreover, the connectors might be latched to the computer shell by screws thereby complicating assembly and hindering mass production.